Akatori
IIAkatori: ~ Today was a glorious start in Baragakure, The Hidden Rose Village. Akatori Yamanaka, the current village head, sat on her comfortable red chair in her office sorting papers. This didn’t sound all too luxurious, but it was an exciting task for her, as she was flipping through the recent graduates the Academy. This would be the first class graduating under her still fresh reign in the village. It was a rather early fall day, around 10:30 in the morning. The sun was glowing, but the air was a bit nippy. Leaves in the village have been cycling through the seasonal color change, so groundskeepers have been hard at working maintaining the village’s paths. Places the files down in front of her, Akatori looked up for a moment and let out a relaxing sigh. Though always confident, she felt a bit nervous about this. It was her first time doing this, and it would be a defining factor in these genin’s lives, their entire lives! Her olive eyes flickered as she leaned back into her chair, talking to herself in a mumble. “Gosh, this is so crazy...what would Yoshi do...”her eyes closed as she dreamed of what it would be like if her predecessor was still around. His death was still so close her mind, but she knew all things pass on and leaves legacies behind. The village was his legacy, and she intended to preserve that for her entire life. Snapping back into reality, she focused her attention back to her work, glancing the pictures and stats on each genin while tying her honey blonde hair into a neatly done bun. She’d flick the bit of bangs left over from her eyes and sort the files into an order she thought would work best for the genin and Jonin she was waiting on. She had called in a set of 4 Jonin she believed to be the most capable for instructing this new wave of genin into successful shinobi and kunoichi. They were her former pupil, Hyorinata Yuki, her close friend and advisor Kyo, a well-respected and skilled man, Jiro Hyuga, and an intelligent and highly spoken of former Academy teacher, Nayru Namikaze. These four seemed to be the best fit for molding these 12 genin into strong ninja. As she waited for them to arrive, Aka went into her one desk drawer and pulled out a black hand mirror. Holding it high, she examined herself, making sure her red top, decorated with golden and pink detailing, that exposes her shoulders and the straps of her bra, looked polished and presentable. Placing the mirror down, she began to tap her black nails against the desk, feeling eager, like a little girl waiting to go play. Finally, she picked up on their chakra signatures coming in close, and was happy when she heard the knock on her office door from a member of her Prajna, that the four of them had arrived. “Please, send them up.” Akatori was excited to see them all and assign them the genin. ~ llKaneTsumi:-A soft cool breeze raked over the village as the sun started to peak over the horizon. The grass and leaves swayed to the direction of the wind as the shinobi leaned on a tree just on the outskirts of the front entrance. Today symbolized a dawning of a new Era in the young village that shows tremendous potential in its shinobi. Hanshi makes it a priority to keep tabs on each shinobi and witness their development during their duration as a shinobi, and he wouldn’t miss this day if he could. He still remembers the day when he was a Jonin and this day at come for him. He could barely sleep in anticipation of meeting his students, and he knew his students felt the same. This day would be like passing a torch between a student and a teacher, a flame that could only diminish by themselves and no one else. A Jonin will be accepting a great responsibility with practically raising three genin to become even better shinobi than they are in order for the success of the village as a whole. The genin would finally be able to build a trust and camaraderie that is second to none among their peers and teacher. This is also the stage where they will choose their on respected paths whether it is for good or evil purposes. They will decide who are their real allies and who are their real enemies. Integrity will play a great deciding factor in this decision as shinobi tend to stray away from their team at times for their own selfish gains. He was genuinely curious as to what these new Jonin and Genin were truly capable of doing when they put their minds together collectively. It is also a time for him to evaluate the best of the best shinobi to be a part of the Anbu force. He’s not looking for a shinobi that has just strength, but the ability to react in any given situation during the smallest and biggest obstacles. Who excels in the qualities of morality, and will be able to defend the village despite if they disagree with the leaders of the village decisions at the given time. One who knows the balance between war and peace; accepting the fact that one cannot be without the other. If a Jonin could not be successful in developing quality shinobi in their genin, then they definitely will not be fit for the role of Anbu nor can they handle the training. He was dressed in a long sleeve black sweater along with a long black cape draped over his shoulders and a black mask that hid his face. A mask that symbolized much more than a simple uniform requirement, given the fact no one has ever seen his face except for the current and previous Kage. His Identity was concealed from the outside world, and he would like to keep it that way from the remainder of his time as Anbu. In his position he has to put aside all emotion and personal wants while putting the village’s necessities above his own. He continued to pursue research on creating the most elite force that not only this village has seen but others around it as well. He hopped down for the branch with a soft thump against the ground as he started to walk towards the Kage’s office making it there quickly. Once he reached the building and saw that the Jonin were ready, he observed each one of them in a calculating gaze before walking up to the door of the office and knocked twice before entering, “They have arrived.” He nodded at her response and went to fetch the teachers of the new generation of Baragakure.- Tsuokusho: -- Breathing in a heavy breath, she let out a fine exhale heard all around her. She never was the kind of person to be nervous around others. In fact, she loved the company of people she considered friends. Today was no exception. Her excitement enveloped her soul and it took her an enormous amount of discipline to contain the energy from moving her person. Nayru's smile was notorious amongst her image, but this time it was genuinely beaming. Her blonde hair lay upon her shoulders and back shining and clearly taken care of. She enjoyed changing her hair, it being one of her hobbies. For today, her hair was bright with hints of pink added in. The clothes she wore also bared a hint of customization, though today she had on a blue top laced neatly and designs lathered throughout as well as black bottoms. -- She closed her blue eyes for a moment, thinking and hoping her family would be proud of her. She even enjoyed the stories she would get to tell her fiance; The stories of her new adventures. Finally, she would have a story to tell him instead of the other way around. She reopened her eyes, grin still apparent on her face. -- Nayru has taught so many students before, though this is the first time she has been able to see what product of ninja the Academy produces. Meeting the youth was a wonderful inspiration to those who looked for it, and she knows she will enjoy every second of it. -- After being beckoned into the room, she simply walks within, standing within sight of all walls of the room. She quickly bows, and gestures with her hand a small salute, similar to a wave. During this, her grin quickly becomes an open smile. Since entering the room, Nayru continues to remain silent until spoken to, having the desire to listen before speaking aloud. Finally, after her small greeting, she holds her hands together and awaits the news. -- Kyos: -Kyo narrowed her eyes at the man standing across from her, watching him closely as she spoke. “....I’ll take the one to the far right. Uh.. my right.” Today, for once, she was going to be on time for something. Or at least that’s what she told herself earlier that morning when she rolled out of bed 20 minutes after she absolutely needed to be in the shower. She had skipped breakfast, washed her long, tangled hair in a less than sanitary sink, and quickly dressed herself, using only two attempts to get her shirt on the right way, right side out. She’d barely even had time to glance in the mirror on her way out the door as she gargled a mouthful of watery toothpaste and darted out into the street. She had immediately regretted her decision, however, when a nagging itch creeped its way into her left nostril. Now, she had done everything in her power to remedy the situation; wiping her nose with her sleeve, wiggling it to the side, subtly scratching at the tip with her thumb nail, facing downwards when making eye contact with strangers on the street- nothing was working and she refused to attend this important meeting with a possible booger. That’s how she ended up here, at this gentleman’s morning fruit stand, ordering a pear she wasn’t even hungry for in order to gauge his reactions so that she could determine whether or not her face was totally grodies. He did act oddly towards her, but no more so than he always did due to her unusual skin pigmentation. Fortunately, his line of sight never did seem to waver from her eyes when she spoke to him, so she felt that she could safely assume herself in the clear. She paid the man, accepted the pear, and took a bite out of it as she walked away to be courteous. When she was far enough away from the vendor and virtually 15 steps away from the front door of the Kage’s building, she tossed the remainder of the fruit into a nearby trashcan on the side of the street. Wiping her mouth with the back of her wrist, she looked up at the largest window on the face of the structure, two stories up that revealed the happenings of whatever the kage was up to at the moment. Although her particular position in regards to the window offered only a piss poor view, she was sure that she saw a few shadows moving about inside, and was ecstatic in her revelation that she indeed was on time. She entered the large front doors and quickly but calmly made her way through the halls to the stairs up to Akatori’s office. She was in a rush, but she didn’t want to cause a scene when she sprinted through the daily doing of the first floor; though she knew she would have gotten a kick out of it. When she arrived at the second floor and approached the Kage’s door, she stopped momentarily to look at her reflection in the tinted window of some other schmuck’s office door. She had a bit of pear juice on her lower cheek which she promptly wiped off, and luckily, found no hangers when she tilted her head up and looked in her nose. She grinned at herself in the dark glass before continuing down the hallway. She looked a little unkempt and a little tired, but perfection was never Kyo. But alas, she was on time- so she was halfway there. A member of the Anbu was already inside, who she had never had a conversation with but recognized his face. She vaguely remembered being told his name but couldn’t recall it. He held the door open for Nayru as she entered in behind him, something Kyo caught only the tail end of as she jogged the last few feet to enter in right behind her, tilting her body slightly to the side to see Aka at her desk from behind Nayru’s back. Nayru, from what Kyo had learned, was a previous academy teacher who Kyo also had never really talked to, and she watched as the woman waved silently at the others. Believing that her usual eager greeting would break the silent tension-building lead up to something super badass and important that someone was about to say, Kyo chose to also remain quiet, offering only a slight head nod and a flashy grin. Folding her arms behind her back and placing herself firmly to the Kage’s far right side, she waited patiently for someone to break the silence, hoping that that would happen before the last two Jounin showed up. Oh, how she hated the quiet.- ❄️She had already been up for several hours before the meeting was to be held. She sat in her office at the clinic at her desk, chocolate brown eyes peering through a set of rather large circular frames to the paperwork before her which was set neatly into a clip board, there were files everywhere, stacked high with information regarding some of Baragakure's more difficult medical cases. But at the moment most were in her 'solved pile, so she had a moment to herself. She touched her hand to her forehead, not that she could feel anything but she knew it was there, that purple diamond that she had works for so long to obtain… how long had it been… four years? It was only a recent addition, yet in all of her storage of chakra, she had neglected to figure out quite how to use it once it was there. This was an issue she planned to fix, with the proper amount of research of course. And that was what she was working on with her spare time before the meetings intended start time. However, as the meeting drew closer, her free time was drawing to a close. She stood up, straightening out her black skirt and V-neck top, which accentuated the average sized chest that she had… by most she was rather flat, not that she minded. She sighed and formed a seal with one hand, focusing her chakra as a puff of smoke appeared beside her. "You know the drill." she said calmly peeling her eyes away from the research and made her way to the door, pulling a white lab coat on as she made her way out into the hall, the clone closing the door behind her. She reached behind her neck, pulling free her long silky ebony locks of hair from beneath the stark ivory lab coat. She picked at the hair tie around her wrist getting it in the optimal position so that she could tie her hair up in a high singular ponytail. She sighed once completing that task the heels she was wearing now making soft clacks against the linoleum flooring of the clinic as she made her way out to the streets, thankfully the clinic wasn't too far from the Kage's office. She walked calmly to the office, and of course with her perfectionist nature she arrived at exactly fifteen minutes before the meetings intended start time, just like she had learned in the academy… even basic rules still apply. She entered and gave a courteous bow to each person in the room. "Ohayogozaimasu, Akatori-sensei, Kyo-san, Nayru-san" she said with a smile, as if just finally acknowledging that morning had arrived.❄️ Forsake: ☀The early birds started to chirp and fly around doing their daily tasks. Three of them to be exact would be hunting for food. Another two would be watching over the newly hatched hatchlings. The pair would be on two different threes, exactly 17 feet apart from each other. One on the northwest, and the other slightly near the western point. Seven hatchligns; four on one tree, and the other three on another. Little children who would be too young to go to the academy would be playing ninja behind the building towards his east. The 'rouge' ninja team would be the ones winning this play battle. There is nothing more that Jiro loves than information. Whenever he takes his lone walks he never fails to activate his eyes and simply watch. People watching was his favorite hobby; he could see it all. Today though, was a bit different. Being informed on his newest task: A squad leader to three new genins. Three new genin to mold and shape to prosper. Three new genin who would change life around him as they grew. What a marvelously experience he thought. Watching groups of genin grow and change everything, adding more information to the world, what could be better? Every step he took he'd grow closer towards the Kage building, and with every step he'd move in a slightly odd fashion. His head would bob ever so slightly with each step; side to side his head would move. A movement he developed as a young nin to expand his vision. Though as he neared the kage's building his keen vision caught a most interesting thing. While he couldn't see the detailed features of everyone within his 'line of sight' he could easily get a few details out of the people simply by their height and chakra flow. There are a few special cases though. As he grows accustomed to people while his byakugan is active the details of their body outline become apart of his memory. This was such the case for a certain gray nin. Watching closely from the awkward movements she did at what would be a fruit stand, scurrying off into the building in another awkward fashion. Even staring and moving her head in an odd fashion, what could only be assumed a mirror. He'd shake his head with a wide grin. Entering the building and nonchalantly moving his way up to the correct floor, returning his eyes back to normal before he'd enter the Kage's room. The man wasn't the tallest in the room, only five foot seven, a perfect size for his clans fighting style. Wearing a dark colored hoodie with almost no sleeves on it. His pants matching the same color and rolled up towards his knees. Sandals, ankle bracelet, and his dirty blond tied up into a bun. Honestly he looked as if he lives on a beach. It didn't bother him so much as the freedom his attire gave to him outweighed anything else. Pushing his glasses up as his stare would attach onto the gray nin he'd know as Kyo, grinning at her deviously as his head shook. “ Did ya get it?” He'd say in a teasefulfashion before turning his stare back at the others, and the Kage. “Greetings.” IIAkatori: ~She smiled politely as she watched all her Jonin fill into the room, with Hanshi right alongside them. Hyo was the first one to talk, in her bright as always mood. “Hello everyone, I am very glad you all accepted my offer on such short noticed.” Adjusting her posture, Akatori would begin to explain why she had gathered them all here. Her eyes scanned each one of the four jonin, before glancing down at the files. “As I am sure you already know, the Academy graduating class is sending on many students down the path of Genin, and I believe your 4 are the best candidates to raise them right into fine shinobi of The Hidden Rose.” Using her right hand, she’d wave over her files, like she was a saleswoman trying to sell them. “Each file is marked with your team number, and inside holds information about each Genin assigned under your leadership. Team One shall be led by Kyo.” Akatori would place her hand on the file and slide it towards the edge of the table, hinting for Kyo to receive it. “Inside you’ll see who you have, and a tab bit about what they learned and how well they performed on assignments in class.” Next she’d do the same for Jiro. “ Jiro, you’ll be taking over Team Two.” Next she’d use both hands and slide the final two files towards Hyorinata and Nayru. “Hyorinata, Team 3 shall be under your leadership, while you shall be taking over the genin of Team 4, Nayru.” Turning her attention to all of them, she’d continue, her voice showing a hint of excitement that she couldn’t deny. “Now, I expect all of you to gather the groups of your genin and get started on training them. Chunin Trials aren’t for some time, but I believe we all know how fast times flies when we are aiming for something.” She’d say with a small chuckle, smiling at them. “Now, get a move on, I expect big things from this class and it’s up to you all to unlock their potential.” And like that, she’d dismiss them from her office, and waited for them all to leave before turning to Hanshi. “How’d I do?” She’d laugh, pushing the bit of bangs from her face as she turned to face him. She was always confident about what she did, but also wanted to make sure she was living up to the standards of Yoshi’s leadership. Aka desperately wanted to make him proud. Waiting for Hanshi’s response, she tapped her blacks nails against the desk a bit anxiously. His opinion was very important to her, as he was one of her closest friends, and a very trustworthy man, as his main goal was protecting her life and the life of the village. ~ llKaneTsumill:- Once all of the Jounin were inside of the Kage’s Office, he made his way over to the side as he took in the chosen group to lead the upcoming Genin. These were the ones who are teaching the sons and daughters of Baragakure and his responsibility was to make sure that the Jonin that was chosen are accountable for that responsibility. It takes far more than individual skill to train Genin, whether or not if you have high scores on exams in the past or excelled to your position at a young age. Potentially if these genin are trained by an unfit jonin-sensei they would be sending that genin for trouble or even worse death by circumstance. That’s why it was very important that Akatori chose wisely, because in essence they were training the future of the village how to survive in the shinobi world and without a strong future then the village will have a very small prosperity. He was evaluating everything from the way they listened attentively to their body language as the Kage spoke. Even though the ninja before him were now Jonin and made a name for themselves in the village, they still would have to earn a lot of trust and respect from Hanshi for them to be taken off of the watch list. They are approaching a stage in their shinobi career where long term decisions will be made, whether they stick with the current Kage of Baragakure or venture off as a Rogue. They will be put to the test physically, emotionally, and morally by being placed in very different conflicting scenarios, and even though they may disagree every once in a while there patience and loyalty to Akatori as leader of this village will be in question whether or not they will side with her or try to sink her. In this stage it’s too early to assume anyone’s hidden intention, but whomever choses to take that path he would make sure the village is always prepared to face it. He even evaluated the new Kage knowing that she was eager to fill the big shoes of the great Yoshi. He admired her determination but he knew it was in vain. No one will be the same as Yoshi. He was an astounding leader that built a village from nothing into what it is today. Little did she know that Yoshi intentions were not for her to live up to his standards but set her own. Every leader should lead in their own direction not the direction of the previous. To become a great Kage, Akatori has to learn to separate herself from Yoshi and make effective decisions based on how she believes the village should go. After all that’s how Yoshi started Baragakure. He had a different vision from all other leaders and he wanted to make that vision come alive buy building his own village to make that vision reality and we see the effect of his leadership. Now it is Akatori time to make her vision come true, but Hanshi knew she hasn’t quite found that yet and with time he believed she would become an even better leader than Yoshi was. Once the Jonin were dismissed he looked over to the Kage as she spoke to him. “Yes you did well, you didn’t set many regulations on them at once and gave them room to run their teams how they want to run them. It always a good idea to sit back and see how they will lead so they can feel that they know you are confident in them enough to do their job, but you will intervene if push comes to shove. Although, I’m still a slightly concerned about this group. I have a feeling this is just the calm before the storm, but that’s just me. I could be paranoid, who knows they might prove me wrong. Let’s hope so at least.” He walked over to her desk and leaned on the edge as he spoke next, “At least that part is over with, but my suggest would be too supervise the jonin at the start before you completely cut them lose. And if you find anything of concern I will do my best to investigate.”- Tsuokusho: -- Ru stood there for only a few minutes before the other Jounin had arrived. She didn’t know them very well, even though she had been in the village for roughly a year now. Her main duty after arriving was taking care of her father, however stubborn he was. The duties mainly involved making sure he was prepared for the day, since he had difficulties moving around. Whenever she was free from that, she had her students to take care of. Rough as it was, she still found pleasure in her work. A passion for your work and one for your life is seldom a thing you find, but alas she had found both of them. -- Ru quickly greeted those that entered, bowing and greeting with a smile. Looking around, she found herself one of the smallest in the room, though to no shock. After all, she got it from her mother. After greeting those who entered, she returned her gaze to Lady Akatori and awaited for her to begin speaking. -- Ru listened to Lady Akatori as she spoke and understood that she was to take on a team of Genin. She watched as the Folder labeled “1” was slid across the table and given to Kyo. -- Ru would note as Kyo received the folder that she had a very noticeable difference in skin tone. Not that she minded, though, as it wouldn’t be the first time she has seen someone with a strange pigmentation. In a way, it made someone unique. -- Ru returned her glance to Lady Akatori to see her slide a folder across the table labeled “2,” directing it towards Jiro. -- Ru quickly noted the size difference between her height and his, being only an inch or two above her. She also noticed his eyes being that of similarities of her Sensei. The eyes he bore had strong sensory skills that she found a must for some missions she had done in the past. -- Returning gaze once again to Lady Akatori, two more folders were slid down the table, labeled “3,” directed at Hyo, and “4,” at Ru. -- Hyo reminded Ru, appearance wise, of her best friend back in her old village, simply because of her hair. Almost a nostalgic presence Ru felt before noticing a lab coat around her person. -- Ru grabbed the folder labeled “4” and examined it without opening it. After she was dismissed, she bowed to the Jounin before her as well as to Lady Akatori and the man who stood next to her and walked out of the room. -- She would have stayed to chitchat, however she assumed that the others would be too eager to check their folder for their team, as was herself. Ru was prepared to take care of her genin, even understanding that messing up with them was not an option. It wasn’t a game with the genin. As of this moment, it was life or death for them as it has been for all Jounin, including herself, since they became ninja. -- Ru returned home which rested next door to her father’s residence. Within the closed confines of her home, she sat at the table in her room and began opening the folder. -- Kyos: -Kyo was quite relieved when the silence was shattered the moment Akatori began speaking, filling up the room with words as she addressed all four of them. She tried to listen intently to Aka as she spoke, attempting to wear her most serious face while discussing this most serious subject, but her mind and eyes always were one to wander, and she knew that concealing her weak attention span never was one of her talents. Fortunately, the Kage seemed to have so much mojo built up for this speech that she failed to notice Kyo’s eyes darting back and forth around the room, taking in as much as she could for absolutely no reason at all. She observed a few cracks in the wall, a couple dull, presumably accidental marking on the windowsill, and one small, questionable, and strangely shaped watermark on the ceiling before her eyes finally landed on the anbu standing but a few feet away from her. He seemed to be glaring them down menacingly, obviously having a ball in taking this moment as seriously as he possible could. She could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he forced himself to come up with a general opinion on each of them, but she quickly decided that his stoic expression was too boring to care for, and she looked back down at Akatori just as her short but sweet speech came to an end. It was then that Aka proceeded to push four folders across the desk out to them, labeled one through four. She smiled gratefully and picked hers up, tucking it under her right arm and waiting for the other to follow suit as their own folders were extended within their reach. Jiro picked up his folder next, he being one man she had become close friends with in her short time in Baragakure, and someone who had a real knack for catching things that weren't meant to be noticed, or seen. Something he had proved well earlier when he had first entered the Kage’s office not long after herself, and successfully pointed out her previous nasal issue- something she had hoped to keep relatively private. She rolled her eyes subtly, near bothered by always finding herself on the bitter end of his uncanny observational skills. Nayru was the next to grab her folder, noticeably shorter than anyone in the room, and arguably the most calm and even tempered. While Kyo was always quick to pass over a person if she found nothing of interest in them, she couldn't do so for this woman. She decided that she was, in fact, quite the fan of her varying hair colors and hairstyles; something unique that she enjoyed seeing more of. And lastly there was the woman with black hair who wore a tall lab coat, someone else Kyo had seen around town occasionally but never really bonded with. Kyo always assumed herself good company, and of average intelligence, but she always figured she wouldn't have much in common with someone of such… advanced smarts, if you will. Though as the woman in question retrieved the last folder, Kyo figured that she wouldn’t be opposed to making friends. After all, it’s rather hard to get bored of someone who’s so much more intelligent than you. Though, frankly, it can be extremely easy for them to get bored of you. She shrugged imperceptibly as this thought crossed her mind- bored shmored, it was still worth a shot. Not two minutes after the folders were handed out, Akatori wrapped up their meeting by wishing them luck and kindly dismissing them. They all quickly shuffled out of the room, save Aka and the bummer of a man, who stayed behind to talk of something that Kyo naturally assumed she would care little about. Once outside, the four jounin went their own separate ways, to where she knew not, but she did walk in her own randomly chosen direction for a block or so before finding an ideal spot to get a good look at her future. She had found an empty bench alongside a severely cracked road, right beside a tree that made the whole area smell like damp leaves; she could hear voices in the distance and nearby, yet saw no faces to distract or bother her. Sitting down on the bench, she noticed its slight wetness from the morning dew, but she ignored it and took out the folder, opening it up to see who her new students were going to be. “Ah-ha! Team One, bitchin!” She boasted loudly and proudly to no one before continuing on, mumbling to herself pleasantly while she smiled. “Now... let’s see who my new play mates are gonna be…”- Forsake- ☀Jiro's eyes swayed side to side as if something was bothering him. As if someone was watching him. This normally wouldn't bother him with a single 'switch' he could find this answer out. But figuring he was in the Kage's room, it maaayy be a bit rude to switch on his eyes. But still, he couldn't help but figure someone was sizing him up, or rather comparing it. Of course this would NOT be true, because he is perfectly sized man for his age. His height was normal. It WAS. He kept thinking it to himself until he noticed his mind has drifted afar, though luckily he caught himself as soon as he noticed the Kage started to speak. Listening into her speech. Awaiting his orders to carry out with precise action. That was until his habit of noticing anything and everything kicked in, watching as his only friend in the room so far, Kyo was drifting off. Staring at her until the folders slid out. Kyo receiving the folder with “1”, and himself with “2”. Following the girl with colorful hair with “3” and lastly what he would assume would be a doctor with “4”. Watching closely as he'd open up his own file, reading for a few seconds each of the passing pages. Giving a subtle nod before he'd close the file. Listening to the end of the Kage's speech. “Yes ma'am.” He told her with confidence. Waiting till everyone would get their files and the speech would be done. After being dismissed he'd turn himself around nad wonder out the room, and as well as the building along side the other. The entire time bumping into Kyo. Once they reached the building outsides he'd give another bump, attaching himself to the girl and whispering”I know everything.” He told her in a soft whisper, fixing his glasses he wore for whatever reason soon after. Wondering himself away from them. His arm raised up and 'waved' at the others.” Good luck!” He'd cry out to them. ❄️Hyo turned as the last Jounin entered the room, the only male other than the Pranja that was there. She took in all the jounin's features, as well as the look upon her sensei's face. So much had seemed to change since she had first arrived here in the village six years ago… she could only imagine what it was like when Akatori-sensei stood in this same spot and had her assignment. She smiled slightly behind her seriousness as she hung on her Kage's every word, taking in each detail of what was said. Once she had finish speaking she handed the first of the folders to the grey skinned Jounin, followed by the Male Jounin that had walked into the meeting last…. Team three was next… and she heard her name called and her eyebrows raised rather surprised that her name was called as she had only been a jounin for what could only have been nine months or so, and usually rookies are the last to be called the majority of the time. Maybe it was because of nostalgia that she had been placed as the jounin for team three, her eyes lit up with internal excitement as she accepted the folder with a proper bow, in an effort to contain her excitement, before stepping back to allow the fourth jounin to receive her folder as well. "Arigato, Tori-sensei." she said clutching the folders to her chest confidently in her left hand. And once they were dismissed she filed out with the other jouinin, "Best of Luck to you as well!" she replied to the Hyuuga, then split from the group to prepare for her new teams first meeting.❄️